Princess of Darkness
by kissing-rosalie
Summary: What would you do if the devil gave you an offer? well Clary is the lucky one given this offer but only if she say's she'll be his. At the same time Armageddon is about to happen. She has to choose a side which will she choose good or bad.


**A/N I've had this story in my head for a while and I finally decided to put this into a fanfic I hope that you guys will like it, I'm only here to entertain, so let me know if I've done my job after you are done reading. All you have to do is just review even a smiley face will suffice. Anywho please read and let me know if I should continue. Also if you are into this story check out my other one's.**

**1 A Cold day in Hell**

**2 Mirror Mirror**

**3 One Choice**

**4 Night world High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 1

Princess of Darkness

I knew something wasn't right the moment I walked into the coffee shop. Someone was following me. They didn't enter they walked right past the door. But I knew they would be waiting for me the moment I stepped out of here. I wasn't scared its been years since I felt that emotion.

"Clary the usual I suppose?" Alyssa with her beautiful amber hair and dark Grey eye's but with a friendly smile spoke to me. I met her about a year ago when the witch's and warlock were having a summer solstice celebration.

"You know me so well." She went to make me a cup of Joe, as I waited I scanned the outside area for my followers. I didn't see them but that didn't mean they weren't lurking in the shadows.

"Here you are Clary. Hey there has been some rumors going on about a war. Have you heard about it?" Alyssa spoke in a whisper as if the mere mention of it would bring on the war.

"No I haven't what have you heard?" I wanted to know.

"The fair folk have been saying the angels are about to bring on Armageddon." I was shocked! I'm well to experienced in angels and I do not take her words lightly.

"Alyssa I suggest you keep this to your self there are people who would hurt you just to make a point. No one wants to hear of angels."

"I understand I will not mention this to another soul." I gave her a smile to show I was not mad.

"Alright I'll see you in about a week I have to head back to Alicante on business." She came from around the counter to give me hug. I returned it fiercely she is after all my friend. I waved good by as I walked back on to the familiar streets of New York. And again they followed me. I turned onto a deserted street which I knew would only surprise them. Under my black trench coat I was in full shadow hunter gear completely suited up with my seraph blade a whip two tiny witch blade spelled for me by my old friend Magnus Bane. How I miss him. . . and my stele which is more powerful in my hand than anyone else's on earth. I smiled to myself they don't have a clue what their in for.

"Whoever you are you can quit following me I know your there." I said loudly enough.

"Nothing can pass you Clarissa." A tall man I didn't know stepped from the shadows. Even though he was far away from I could tell he was tall with long white hair. He wore a black cloak which was odd.

"You seem to know me but I can't say the same." I tilted my head to the side to study him.

"No you don't know me but I know you inquisitor in fact I know everything about you down to a fact. But I'm not here to talk about your life I'm here to take you to your new one." He spoke with confidence.

"Oh really. Do you really think I'm going to make things that easy for you?" I let my trench coat fall to the ground. I'm no longer that little girl who first saw three shadow hunters kill a demon. I've been trained by the best I've even surpassed masters. Things are different now with me,, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec.

"Clarissa, Clarissa I did not come here to fight you. My master just wants to talk." He spoke.

"And your master is?" I wanted to know." he moved so fast that I barely had enough time to get my blade ready.

"My master is not of this world but trust me you have heard of him." He blew some type of pink powder in face. Immediately I clutched my face and tried to rub it out. I began to feel sleepy as much as I tried to fight it, I still felt myself drifting. Off.

"I'm going to kill yo . . ." But sleep over came me.

_I was dreaming I knew it because I was with my old friends Alec and Isabelle they grew up so much ,they are now prominent members of the Clave just like me and Jace. We are at Izzy's home in Idris she has two little girls who are running around playing._

_"Clary we miss you so much you need to come home more often." she meant Idris._

_"You know the Clave sends me all over the world. I don't have time for home." I said._

_"You don't have time for me either." I looked behind me and there stood Jace. I became infuriated immediately._

_"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I yelled_

_"Clary please just talk to me!" Jace begged._

_"No Jace you broke my heart I have nothing to say to you!" I stormed away. But that would not be the last time I would see the man who broke my heart._

I knew this wasn't my bed the covers felt like silk when I only sleep on cotton. I jumped up. I'm in a room with no windows. The bed has red silk sheets and pillows. There's a door with an image carved on it. There's a scene of angels fighting demon's. The demons are falling while the angels charge after them swords blazing. I tried the door knob, Of course it's locked. I noticed I no longer wore my gear.

Instead I'm wearing a white dress with gold streaks shooting out from the waist. My weapons . . . crap. I guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way. So I began to kick the hard as I could. Some thing fell it looked like a screw so I kicked again. This time I pulled on the knob and the whole door came off.

I looked out into the hall way there was no one in sight. I looked back into the room for a weapon there's a silver candelabra on this table I grabbed it. I walked to end of the hall way where a door was it looked like an exit but I wasn't so sure. I tried it anyway it opened, it's someone's room. I began to close the door when I heard voice's.

"What do you think will happen once the Clave find out she's missing." I hear a female voice say."

"The Clave? I'm not worried about what they think. Compared to me they are nothing." the voice is male. And when he spoke of the Clave it sounded amusing.

"So what do we do with her, I've heard stories about her what she did to a whole nest of demons alone." The female voice spoke.

"Yes and it only make her more intriguing. But I will not have you questioning me Lilith. I know what I'm doing." he spoke with authority.

"Fine I will not question you again." Lilith spoke.

"No need to stand there and listen Clary you can come in." I heard the male voice speak. Damn might as well. So I walked in first one I saw is Lilith she has long blonde hair flowing in curls with big blue eye's. She wore a red shirt with black pants no shoes. The man is sitting down in a chair but he immediately rose. He tall so tall he towers over me.

He seemed dark like it radiated from him, and evil I just felt it. His hair is black and long as night his eye's too. His skin is tanned, but his face is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wanted to draw him bad something I haven't done since thee last time I was with Jace, such along time ago. I was immediately attracted to him not just because of his beauty but the darkness that radiated from is intoxicating.

"Clary I'm so glad you are here, can I offer you anything something to drink perhaps?" he sounded so polite. That I nearly took him up on his offer.

"You know who I am but I don't have a clue who you are?" I spoke.

"Don't you?" He retorted. But I had a feeling that I did know him the moment I heard his voice I had a vague feeling.

"No I cant say that I do." I lied.

"I'm Drake but I go by many names. Satan, Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness." he spoke nonchalantly. I knew he wasn't lying how I don't know. Crap this is not good not good at all I began to slowly walk back to the door. But it closed swiftly with out anyone touching it.

"Now I don't want you to leave just yet we have to talk. Lilith you are dismissed." without a word she left but not before snatching the candelabra out of my hand. Damn!

"Please sit." He motioned for the chair next to him. I sat down. I thought of how I would possibly escape but I kept drawing up blanks. None of my training ever prepared me for this.

"I know you must be wondering whats going on, but trust me I will give you the answers."

"Great tell me why you have me here?" I wanted to know

"Well that's simple I want you on my side, and by my side." What?

"What do you mean exactly by at your side?" I know stupid question but I want to hear what he means.

"I want you to be mine." I looked into his face and it seemed so trust but I had to remember this is the bad guy. I thought about Jace he said those exact words to me but he broke my heart. No I will think of him.

"Why me?" I wanted to know. Whats so great about me.

"Your father had no idea what he was playing with when he took my brothers blood. You are the purest creature I have seen walk this earth even when you kill the demons you do it with a clean heart. Which I cant say for most shadow hunters. Have you ever wondered why light cannot survive without darkness? You are the light and of course I'm the darkness."

"What did you mean by being on your side?" I asked if Drake is on earth then it can only mean one thing.

"Armageddon is upon us and for either side to win we need you on our side." he spoke. Then I remembered what Alyssa said "_The fair folk have been saying the angels are about to bring on Armageddon." _I should have listened. The way he talked just seemed so enchanting and I found myself just staring.

"What if I don't want to choose?" I stated.

"Trust me when the time comes you will make a choice. I will use all of my power to make you see things my way." he spoke. "How about I make you an offer? What ever you want you can have, just say you will be mine, my Princess of Darkness and I will make it happen." he touched the side of my face. I didn't jerk a way. I like the feel of his touch. Then he leaned in I found my self doing the same our lips are only a few inches away. I shouldn't want to kiss him. But this is a guilty pleasure I wanted to enjoy.

**A/N please tell me what you think I want to know If I should keep going with this? Your reviews are much need. Thanks!**

**~Kissingrosalie**


End file.
